The love of a past live
by Alice Yagami
Summary: meh...I'm bad at this so please your imiganation fot this


me: so I got the idea of this story after last night when I read a rinxlen fanfiction and I hope that this is good

gokudera: so who will play in it ?

me: one main charakter is haru

gokudera: and why is it that the stupid woman is a main charakter ?

me*smirk*: awwww don't worry maybe the next story I make will be a gokuharu so don't be jealous, ok ?

gokudera*blush*: who says that I'm jealous that it's not me who plays the other main charakter,huh ?

me*smirk*: 1. your blushing 2. I did never said that you where jealous

gokudera*more blushing and takes out bombs*: why you...

yamamoto*smiling*: maa maa, gokudera why don't you just clam down huh ?

gokudera*angry*: baseball-idiot don't say to me what to do !

yamamoto*smiling*: but alice-san is right, so why don't you clam down ?

gokudera*angry*: ok, thats it I blow you up !

me*smiling and drak aura surounds me*: if you do that in my room and near my apartmenthouse I swear that I call hibari to kill you and yamamoto that goes for you to so don't even dare to take your sword, got it ?

yamamoto and gokudera*shivering*: g-got it

me: good and and if everybody exept tsuna,chrome,reborn and haru do something that goes on my nervs you all gonna have a hell to play including hibari and mukuro, ok ?

everybody*nods*

me: ok so tsuna do the disclaimer h

tsuna*smiling*: alice-san does not own KHR or any charakter, the right full owner is Amano Akira-sensei

me: if I did then kyoko would not exist and tsuna and haru would be together...oh and all I own is my oc angel/tsubasa,saki and kaori here will be just harus pov

* * *

Once upone a time in a far away kingdoom phatesia ( me: just that you know phatesia is from my imagination and dunno what it means but live it reborn: you are hars today, right ? me: just a little and now back to the story) was a girl at the age of 16 her name was haru which means spring. She was a normal girl from a normal family well that's what she think's. The villigers allways say that they daugther was so beutyfull that she shines brighter than the moon in the night sky, has the brightest smile that even a godness smile would be schamefull. She has the sweets and softtest voice that sounds like an angel. She is helpful, lively, friendly, lovely and many more. She was like an angel and godness at the same time so pure never tainted. A long time ago did haru fall in love in a boy that she metted in her childhood and dreamed from him, she knew very well that she was in love in him the moment she meet him.

-_** Haru's P.O.V**_-

_-Haru's dream-_

" where are you " I_ asked in the never ending drakness, now you must think why I'm not scared well that's easy it's because this is how it always stards when I dream from him. When you ask who him is, he is the on I fell in love when I was a child and I know very well that I was im love with him the moment I meet him ,childish thats what you think of me right now_ _but I don't care what you say cause I still and will love him forever. His name is..._"haru" _he says with the smile I love so much and those brown I eyes like deep caramel and so pure. Its not so true what the villigers sa about me,its true that my body is pure but my mind is not. Its about us kissing,touching and finaly us making love .To fell the lust,the passion and expasily to fell the love...eh ok to much infomation_ ( me: ok, I say it again this is T rated not M so there will be no such scene and yes I'm 13 if you ask your self but I do have a little perverted mind reborn: are you sure, you are not a lot more perverted ? me: yes, back to the story ). _And the scene is changeing to a forest where I loved and usd to play with him_.

" haru, how are you ?"_ he asks me_

" I'm fine, you ? "_ I asked him while smiling_

" I'm fine too...haru I love you " he said smiling

" I love you too " _I said and then kissed him soon the kiss was more feverish and pasionait, he asked to enter my mouth and let him amd then..._  
_- End of Haru's dream-_  
_and then..the dream cam to an end damit. Well now that I'm awake let the morning begin_

_**- End of Haru's P.O.V-**_

One day haru found out that she was not the real child from the miaru coupel and that she was the only blood related daugther of king reborn ( me: it fits you reborn: thank you for the high post me: your welcome ), so they brought her to the castel where she meet the boy again.

_**- Haru's P.O.V of the 1std in the castel day ( this is from the dream a month later)-**_

"so your are my daughter who I didn't see in the past years, I see you look the same as your mother saki. Well where is the hug when you see your father " _king re... I mean papa joked then I gave him the hug he wanted and then I saw him the same hair,face, eyes and smile he is it he is... _  
" TSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUNNN" _I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face while smiling and running to him with arms wide to hug him now that he is facing me Igave him the bigest hug I could _  
" haru...? are you realy haru ? " _he asked me voice craking _  
" hai tsuna its me,are you happy to see me again ? " _I asked smiling_  
_and after 3 months later I connfesd my love for him and he too said that he loves me too which maked me so happy and so we becam a sceret couple because our love is frodibben. I mean hes a servant ans I'm a princess bettwen us schouldn't be love but there is and we both know that its dangerous but we risk it_

-**_ End of Haru's P.O.V-_**

And one sunny day tsuna and haru where going in the labyrinth maze where there was a pavilion, this was they sceret place where they can be alone  
together. One day when the two lovers where kissing in the pavilion, they had been seen by a little girl who gasped first but then smiled and befor the two teens can say something the little girl said : " don't worry. I keep it a sceret, ok ? and I was already wondering if you two ever got together and kiss but it looks like this is not your first kiss, right ? Still don't worry I wont tell about it anyone. I'm happy for you two and may God belese you and your love forever...and if you want to know my name its angel but now i have to go beyby " angel said and run back home "and may god protect the two of you because his ways are a sceret" she wishpered while runing to herself. while the two schoked teens where amazed how wise the little girl was like an adult but one that was not a puppet for others and understand they love for each other and one the same night was when they gave up one they virginaty for each other and that night was full of love and autumn day when the two lover where again in the pavilion haru told tsuna big news.  
" TSUNA ! " yelled haru with a smile on her face runing to tsuna  
" haru what is it ? are you ok ?" tsuna asked haru worridly  
" I'm fine but I got great news " she said smile growing bigger  
" what is it ?" asked tsuna  
" we did it, we will have baby" said a verry happy haru  
" is it true haru we will have a child together its not a joke, right ? " asked a schoked but hoping tsuna  
" yes its true its not a joke " said haru  
" thaths wounderfulll haru "and with that tsuna enbraced haru and kissed her  
this is what the maid bianci saw and heard, when you ask why she was there its easy she got lost in the maze and as she heard her mistres voice she wanted to ask where the exit was. But intsand she herd them and saw them kissing,and with that she run to the king and said what she heard and saw.  
For this the king damanded to kill tsuna the next day for taintig the purity of his child. The day cam where tsuna schould be killed by the guards. Haru was cyring in her room with bianci next to her, after haru told bianci everything about her and tsuna. Bianci saw that the love what bond them was mutal. " Do you really love him " she asked, haru nodded and what she next said cought bianci by suprise  
" I love him so much that I'm willing to give my live away to be with him " said haru. bianci smiled and said " Then run to him if you can't be together the last days then be together befor he dies "  
" thank you bianci " and with that haru run out of her room. She run so fast that she thruogh that her heart would come out of its place and now at the market place she shouted " WAIT " tsuna turned aurond with arms ready to hug haru wich she cam flying in it with tears running down her cheeks and tsuna said " I love you haru and always will " haru smiled a little and wishperdd to him:" I love you too tsuna and always will, lets meet again in our next live ok ? ne promise " and tsuna answered " hai, my love " smiling they shared they last kiss and befor the king could say stop the guards stabed the two lovers in the heart but something suprised them and that was that the two now death lovers whre smiling in each others arms. Then they heard a little girl crying that run to the death lovers shouting and shaking them to come back to her. The king saw this and asked " who are you " the little girl answerd: " angel, six years old, have a weak heart and I know today is the day I die. I'm an orphang who lives by a crunch and I did know about the bond they have and after I saw them so often together I did see how they eyes shined brighther when they gazed at each other, thats why when I first saw them kissing I said ' God beles you and your love ' and all you saw was just the last kiss they schard in this live but they promised each other that they will meet again and they will now I have to say good bye " and with that the little girl fell to the ground death but with a smile in her little face. The king cried because he didn't know his daugther so much as the little girl.

**_Present .may Japan. Namimori park_**

A maried couple walked happy hand in hand to a pavilion where they confesd to each other in middel school and now kissed, after they kissed they smiled at each other and the woman did her left hand on her light swolen stomache smiling brightly. Thinking of the life she is now caring and now they walked away but what they didn't notice was a little girl smiling happy at them and she wishperd to herself: " I did say that they be happy this time. Didn't I ? Be happy and god belese you haru and tsuna...hehee I mean kaori and giotto " the she heard someone yelling her name " Tsubasa come we're going home " and she yelled back " coming mama " and with that she run of with a smile on her face like the first time she left the couple...

The End

* * *

me*smilling*: so the end did cought you all of guard with giotto, right ?  
everyone *nodds*  
me*still smiling*: thank you for reading and pleas reveiw,ok ? byebye


End file.
